Italiano
by MissLouder
Summary: Porque con un buen italiano y un desquite de por medio, Albafica sabrá que no todo es flores y colores con su compañero de armas. Oneshot/R 18


**_N_** _otas:_ Para empezar, esto empezó como una idea para un drabble, pero como es mi naturaleza me extendí. Así que me dije que era hora de subir un poco el nivel.

 ** _A_** _dvertencia:_ Lemon, súper _M al triple cuadrado_ (¿?) ok, no jaja Sin embargo, ese raiting da a entender que por ahora, si quieren trama, aquí no la tendrán. Aquí sólo hay  lemon. Son hombres, esas hormonas se deben ponerse hiperactivas de vez en cuando, y como yo tengo poco oficio, me dediqué a romper un poco el estándar.

 ** _A_** _dvertencia_ _ **2**_ : Puede que haya algo de provocación, creada por un personaje que quizás digan ¿omg, qué? pero puedo justificarla x'D Eh, no, no puedo. Pero tengan el consuelo que quise hacerlo jaja

 ** _A_** _dvertencia_ _ **3**_ _:_ Un poco de desquite no está mal, pobre Alba… ¡Lo que te hace MissLouder!

 _¿_ _ **A**_ _dvertencia_ _ **4**_ _?_ _:_ No, no, ya exagero.

 ** _A_** _claraciones:_ Para no usar traductor —la idea es que ustedes entiendan— Por lo que las letras en cursiva es cuando Mani habla en italiano ^^

* * *

 **ITALIANO.**

 **Manigoldo x Albafica.**

 **—** **x—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No sabía cómo, pero desde que lo había oído hablar en ese idioma con esa intrínseca familiaridad y, total desenvolvimiento de su sintaxis, pensó que quizás…, sólo quizás, sería lo único elegante que tenía reservado dentro sí ése hombre. Era una paradójica manera de manejar cada sílaba en su lengua, ignorando lo improperios y el desalme a la lengua europea, había que admitir que era una forma totalmente seductora.

—Alba-chan, quiero enseñarte algo que sólo lo conocerás en la delicia de las sábanas —fue la última línea que le dijo en el idioma que ambos compartían, al darse cuenta, de la duda que lo carcomía.

¿Cómo es que pudo dejarse a arrastrar por los encanto de ese santo? ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo entre las grietas de su debilidad? ¿Qué tanto lo hechizó para resbalarse y terminar en una cama pisoteando la promesa que profesó?

Todo fue por su idioma nativo. El poder de su país. El inaugural y naciente nido, donde abundan los románticos.

Desde de su última oración, su lengua fue marcada por ese primoroso acento italiano que tintineaba una especie de canto, como sacada de garganta de locutor de teatro. Era como si citara una especie de brujería en cada pronunciación, enviando un palpable desbalance haciendo que el profundo deje en el final de letra que hiciera eco en sus oídos. Era extraño que le hormigueara las articulaciones esa forma tan exótica de susurrarle, un arma de doble filo que provocó que ahora estuviera contra la cama siendo sujetado por aquellos brazos que lo clavaron junto con su cuerpo.

Albafica sentía que su oído estaba siendo nuevamente estructurado por esa lengua, y aunque dudaba que fuera realmente eso, podía decir que tal vez era el momento que acentuó un punto que antes había ignorado.

Sintió aquella mano viajar por su muslo, escuchando como el pulso cardíaco aumentaba y tamborileaba dentro de su pecho, mientras sus labios eran engullidos con una ímpetu bastante singular. Una pasión que superaba cualquier línea lírica que pudo escribir cualquier poeta en una noche desolada, con todos sus cupidos esparcidos bajo sus pies.

— _Albafica_ , _Albafica de Piscis_ —musitó. Le besó el cuello con suavidad, presionando sus labios húmedos, succionando, arrancándole jadeos que no pudo contener—. _¿Por qué te envuelve esa maldita aura de perfección que te detesto? ¿Quién te crees que eres para dominarme?_

Y sabía que ése caballero de Piscis no entendía con exactitud lo que decía, mientras lo abrigaba en besos y caricias estremecedoras, convirtiendo esa piel de pétalos en piel de gallina. Se arrodilló en la cama, después de terminar de encenderle el cuerpo, tomándolo de la mano para despegarlo con fuerza como si se tratase de un saca clavos para sentarlo en sus piernas.

Sus manos surcaron la espalda sobre la camisa, deslizándole por los hombros la gabardina hasta que fue amortiguada en los codos del pisciano, quien estaba concentrado en desabotonarle la camisa. Albafica ladeó la cabeza cuando esos besos voraces, ansiosos, insaciables, dejaban marcas en esa parte del cuello. Pensó que tendría que usar bufanda un tiempo, cosa que después de vaciar sus almacenamientos de aire, terminó por restarle importancia con una sonrisa. Acunó el rostro de Manigoldo entre sus manos, con el cuerpo palpitándole conforme a las caricias aumentaban.

Manigoldo deslizó su mano por la nuca sintiendo el sudor cautivo bajo las columnas celestes que bajaban y ondeaban como si tuvieran vida propia. Extrayendo con eso, un escalofrío y con ello una risita. Albafica era sensible en esa parte. Su compañero rió con él, y le acercó, besándole nuevamente cuan niño devoraba la fortuna de sus dulces.

— _Eres un perfecto manipulador, ¿lo sabías?_

Albafica sonrió. Nunca se imaginó que tanto le gustaría en cómo ese santo daba tan buen uso a su lenguaje. Quería seguir escuchándole hablar, y era por eso que le rozaba los labios, incitándolo a que continuara. Apretarle las rodillas contra el pecho y ordenarle mudamente que siguiera su charlatanería que anteriormente odiaba.

— _Te metiste en mi ser como una maldita lepra, marcándome, dejándome disfrutar del ácido que me dan tus labios contaminados. —_ Le abrazó con fuerza, atenazándole entre sus brazos, suspirándole en el cuello—. _Toda tu inseguridad no bastará para dejarte._

Albafica enredó sus manos en esa cabellera añil, resbalando palabras suaves hacia sus oídos.

—Manigoldo. —Casi en un gemido salió ese nombre. Sólo pidiendo en eso, que lo hiciera de una vez. Jadeó sobre su boca cuando sus entrepiernas se encontraron, presionándose, aletargando cada alarma que antes gritaban de alejarse de ese santo.

Ahora, en ese segundo, en ese instante, tener ropa le estaba matando.

— _Sí, lo sé._ —dijo sonriente. Y frotó su pelvis con la de él—. _Pero todavía no…_

Le sostuvo de las caderas empujándole al bulto entre sus piernas, con esa acción tan maquiavélicamente astuta al arrinconar la respiración de Albafica. Dividiéndola en puntos de exhalación y un patético autocontrol. No iba a perder contra él, ahora su lucha se había convertido en una batalla de resistencia.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado qué tan excitante sería hacerlo con ropa? —dijo finalmente, en el idioma en el que ambos compartían.

—No, ¿qué sentido tiene alargar esto? —Enarcó una ceja. Y su expresión fue silenciada cuando volvieron a besarse, balanceándose en una danza del silencio, que bastó para que Albafica entendiera todo.

—Un poco de tu propia medicina —Sonrió, y alzó sus caderas para empujar contra las de su compañero—. Esto es lo que yo siento, cuando tú me dejas con tu maldito "no te acerques".

Albafica exhaló fuerte en sus labios, bajó una de sus manos hasta su cintura, entrelazando sus dedos con una de las manos del italiano que le sostenía.

—Ah, es eso —Le mordió el labio con fuerza, haciendo que un hilo de sangre se despeñara por la mandíbula de Cáncer, saboreando entre ambos, el ácido metálico tan tónico que podía propiciar una simple unión de glóbulos rojos. Un quejido y una sonrisa con tanta malicia se iluminaron en ambos semblantes—. Sabes que yo puedo jugar mejor, Manigoldo.

—Lo sé —dijo contra la piel de su mejilla—. Pero hoy, eres mío. Y quiero que sepas lo que se siente que te calienten las bolas y te las dejen enfriar con agua —Soltó una risa, porque bien que sabía que no tenía tanto autocontrol, y más teniendo a ese caballero en como lo tenía.

La venganza era cruel, pensó, porque parecía que sufría más que una puta embarazada.

Sin responderle a la advertencia, se contemplaron durante un tiempo que parecía infinito, un tiempo que moría cuando se miraban, unos destellos silenciosos que hablaban: "Tu estúpida barrera no puede conmigo. Soy una bola de demolición", y Albafica respondía: "Demuéstramelo, y recógeme entre los escombros."

Una curva se alzó en los labios de Albafica finalmente y el Manigoldo lo acompañó, con ese familiar abanico de emociones que sentía cuando sonreía. Le gustaba cuando en ese perfecto rostro, una muestra de alegría se mostraba. Descubriendo que también podía sonreír de verdad, haciendo renacer el calor en ese corazón que se había confinado al frío de la soledad, y que se convertía en fuego cuando estaba en sus brazos.

Agitando un poco su cabello para llevarlo a su espalda, Albafica permaneció sobre las piernas de su compañero hipnotizado por esa sonrisa perenne de colegial travieso. Delineó el contorno con el dedo, y con un chispazo de razonabilidad reparó que quizás se merecía eso. Aunque lo hacía para protegerlo _mayormente,_ y después de verificar que a ese santo le cayeran al pelo los antídotos; sus propósitos cambiaron para torturarlo con _eso_ , si se portaba mal. Se acercó y le besó la frente.

—Sólo por esta vez. —admitió y Manigoldo ensanchó esa media sonrisa pícara, ese gesto tan cotidiano y familiar que sentía que podía sentirse más vivo, cuando esa sonrisa la creaba él.

Desde el inicio esa sonrisa le atraía. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, era eternamente frustrante, molesta e irritante, pero luego quién sabe cómo, cuándo, se volvió hermosa, seductora y, torturadora. Le gustaba besarlo cuando sonreía, era como si esa felicidad bajara por su tráquea consumiendo los ácidos que se le pegaban a la garganta.

 _—_ _Tragaré contigo todo el silencio que anhela dejarte sordo._ —dijo Manigoldo, provocando que un pensamiento evocara en su cabeza, y el típico "ten cuidado" apareció en su mente. Teniendo como acto consiguiente un suspiro en los labios italiano, que ya sabía lo que eso significaba—. No voy a morir, Albafica. —Incrustó el prodigio de su iris azul metálico en el cobalto degradante—. _Y no repetiré la misma cantaleta todo el tiempo. Tú no entiendes por palabras, ya me di cuenta_ —No pudo evitar reírse cuando vio una ceja enarcada con molestia. Quien al momento soltó otro suspiro, recordando los mil y un cuchillos que le han destruido la burbuja.

No podía olvidar el momento cuando Manigoldo le había dicho en uno de sus encuentros que lo veía como una inmensa e iridiscente burbuja, soñando con tocarlo pero temiendo que reventara al hacerlo. Y no por chispearse los ojos con jabón y soltar mil maldiciones, sino porque sabía que esa pompa de jabón, no volvería jamás.

Sin embargo, éste no sabía… mejor dicho; no se daba cuenta que _él_ era la verdadera burbuja. Temiendo desaparecerlo con su sangre. Suspiró con suavidad, apoyando las manos sobre el pecho con extrema delicadeza. El tacto era reconocible, suave y caliente.

—No desaparezcas —Se le escapó de los labios, en un intento de pensar bajo. Cuando se percató que lo había dicho en voz alta, subió la vista al momento. Y allí estaba, de nuevo, esa sonrisa.

Manigoldo deslizó las manos por su torso y subió hasta el cuello, atrayéndole en un beso tan característico de él. Cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar.

— _No lo haré_ —Apoyó sus insípidas manitas en la base de su trasero, estrujando indecorosamente. Ascendió por la columna, en ese abrazo íntimo, posesivo y conocido—. _Metete eso en la cabeza, por Athena._

Deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su compañero, atrayéndolo más. Albafica arqueó un poco su espalda, retornando su postura perfectamente erguida. Su espalda recta, hombros altos, y enlazando los dedos tras la nuca de su compañero. Su boca buscó la de Manigoldo y se fundió con él en un beso largo que le hizo ahogarse en un silencio.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, costándole hasta el último anhelo de respirar. Eran como dos personas que habían cruzado un desierto árido y enorme durante semanas, tropezando con un pozo de agua donde saciar su sed. Albafica jadeó en su boca, en esa liberación de éxtasis y control al que tanto se sometía por las rígidas reglas de proteger a mundo de sí mismo.

"No necesito tu protección —recordó—. Al diablo tu sangre, tú naciste para ser mío, Alba-chan".

 _—_ _Si siempre dices no, nunca podrás pronunciar un sí en tu vida por cuenta propia._

La mano del italiano se enredó en su maraña de hilos, como si con ello quisiera tejer una tela, obligándolo a echar lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás. Su boca entreabierta entre resuellos mudos, manifestó su deseo malsano de querer arrancarse y arrancarle la ropa hasta escuchar el sonido del desgarre de la tela.

¿Cómo es que pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin eso?

Manigoldo no pudo evitar sonreír, ese era el verdadero Albafica que había detrás de la fachada que su maestro le había hecho llevar. Además de ser uno de los seres con más autocontrol que había conocido en todo ese mundo de parásitos y mierda con moscas. Podía excitarlo toda la noche sin poseerlo, y sabía que al fin de cuentas, quien sufría más la lucha era él.

Porque Albafica sabía ganar, sabía ganarle. Había aprendido las reglas del juego y saberlas voltear a su favor que, inclusive siendo a él quien profanaban, Manigoldo sentía que le arrancaba las entrañas con una pinza cuando esos labios que a penas y dejando salir un sonido le decían, "podemos jugar toda la noche, pero desde el inicio, ya se dictó el ganador". Y lo maldecía en todos los idiomas que sabía, besándole con rudeza, absorbiendo sus labios hasta dejar en sequía ese caudal de veneno solitario.

—Me perteneces —Empezó a chocar su bulto contra el trasero de Albafica, en un vaivén con ropa. El aliento cálido sobre su piel bastó para que su vello se erizase como nunca y los cables de la conciencia echaran chispas. Albafica le jaló más hacia su cuerpo para que terminara lo que había empezado.

—Háblame en tu idioma —exigió. Él también presionaba aquel bulto contra su cuerpo. La sensación era terriblemente excitante. Deseó decirle que lo hiciera, que lo hiciera y con fuerza.

Manigoldo le distrajo en un flamante beso, que fue como arrojar una antorcha ardiendo en un pozo lleno de gasolina. Haciendo que todas las urgencias y necesidades físicas de esos santos se dispararan en una salva de fuegos artificiales.

La saliva marcó la pequeña distancia entre sus bocas, en tanto se llenaban los pulmones de aire. Albafica le tomó la mano y la llevó hasta su parte baja, haciendo que rozara su entrepierna tan cruelmente cautiva.

—Puta madre —Presionó esa zona, y el caballero no pudo hacer nada más que gemir. Rozándole en un beso que no llegaba a serlo. Empujó de nuevo y ambos jadearon deseosos. Masoquistas.

Albafica le besó, presionando también. Diciéndole sin palabra, que desde un principio podía hacerlo.

Ambos sonrieron cuando Manigoldo lo tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento. Colocó los brazos de Albafica por encima de su cabeza y lo inmovilizó con el peso de su cuerpo, mientras sentía como el caballero de Piscis empezaba a retorcerse de deseo bajo de él.

Le sujetó las muñecas con una sola mano y deslizó la otra lentamente hacia el cuello de Albafica para empezar a trazar largos círculos. Sus yemas presionaban y acariciaban a la vez, una mezcla tan enloquecedora que el santo de Piscis tuvo que arquear la espalda, dejando que de su garganta, escapase un leve gemido.

Los dedos resbalaron de su cuello hasta el pañuelo que aún gozaba del pequeño nudo, enlazando sus extremos que, con un ágil movimiento, terminó abriéndose como una almeja. Sonrió lascivo, bajando hasta los botones de la blanquecina camisa, e ir desabrochando uno a uno. Mientras succionaba todo el recipiente de agua dulce que restaba en aquellos labios que alegaban ser tóxicos.

Aquel pecho empezó a quedar expuesto, lentamente, rozando con sus ñemas esa pura piel. Sintiendo como reaccionaba a su tacto al erizarse, al sentir el retorcido y recíproco placer que se propiciaban. Se relamió los labios, acercándose a esos pequeños botones carmesí, y sus blancos incisivos brillaron en la oscuridad. Capturando el pezón izquierdo con esa sonrisa que nunca dejó de desdibujarse, cuando escuchaba la fuerte respiración partida en subdivisiones de grandes escalas cuando debía contener el aire para no jadear con fuerza. Presionó la parte lateral de aquel cuello con los dedos, cuando una pequeña lamida empezó a contonear su pezón.

Dio un leve respingo cuando esa lengua empezó a arrastrarse como una boa dejando su baba como rastro, mientras se deslizaba hacia su segunda presa. Sintió cuando una mordida suave le hizo cerrar los ojos, obteniendo como respuesta estimulativa un largo gemido. Pero ahí el italiano no se detuvo, quería otro más suplicante, quería que Albafica le gritara que lo hiciera.

Con besos suaves, húmedos, empezó a bajar por el pecho trazando una ruta de sílabas impalpables, claramente en italiano. Su lengua circundó en el ombligo y, con una lamida lo suficientemente corta, dejó entre línea un: "Dilo y seguiré". Pero Albafica levantó la cabeza y su mirada punzante le penetró más, que como él mismo estaba por hacerlo. La sonrisa se expandió más en su rostro.

 _—_ _Si no lo dices, no lo haré._ —A pesar de decirlo en su idioma, aquella sonrisa de suficiencia trazaba una gran línea invisible frente los párpados nublados de su compañero. Que tras unir los cabos sueltos antes aquellas insinuaciones, entendió la situación.

—Podrías detenerte —respondió en defensa, levantando un poco las piernas, encorsetándole la cintura. Con una mirada tan torcida que Manigoldo sintió que seguía perdiendo pese a todo.

—Tú también —sentenció. Y la mirada tan desaprobatoria que obtuvo, fue suficiente para que sus ojos se entornaran, expandiendo la sonrisa cuan cazador logró cenar paulatinamente a su ciervo después de una larga cacería.

Albafica bajó la cabeza rendido, sabía que ninguno de los dos daría el primer paso. Y más, cuando el silencio fue cómplice de las súplicas mudas, y de los susurros de términos repartidos con ese acento que le había estimulado desde el principio. Manigoldo volvió a sonreír y siguió en lo suyo saboreando la piel desde el pezón erecto hasta el cuello, del cuello hasta la barbilla y, ascender al último peldaño y hundirse en los labios como un pozo sin fondo. Esos labios abrasivos que corroían toda la explosión que atraía su flamante personalidad. Esa lengua afilada enredándose en torno a la propia, afligiendo y domando, todos los instintos y deseos de defensa de ese santo.

Hundió sus manos bajo el tórax, y estrelló la cadera del caballero de Piscis contra la suya, sintiendo la respuesta explícita pasar por su tráquea.

Recostó con cuidado la cabeza en la almohada, mientras le dedicó una pequeña cifra de segundos para verle. Esa bota entreabierta, su pecho loable al descubierto y marcado, su respiración intentando mantener el control y, esas mejillas pintadas de ese ligero carmesí que le daban vida a ese papel blanco. De tantas veces de como lo había visto, podía recrear con todo lujo y detalles ese semblante. Gozarse de cómo Albafica podía degustarse en todas las sensaciones que podía probar, en una pequeña fracción de aquella noche fortuita.

Después de ceder ante su propia huelga, abrió su bragueta con cuidado, tomando entre sus manos su pobre hombría que le lanzaba maldiciones por tener la cabrona idea de intentar torturar a Albafica, cuando éste tenía el doctorado en esa área.

Fue el mismo Piscis quien lo tomó en sus manos y lo presionó a su entrada, después que sus pantalones fueran quitados de un zarpazo segundos antes. Manigoldo descendió sus brillosos labios y los posó sobre los suyos. Ambos conteniendo el aire, para luego empujar con brusquedad. Donde un gemido ahogado circuló entre sus lenguas cuando penetración le anestesió todo, dejándole sólo placer.

Manigoldo sin dar prórroga a la costumbre, volvió a chocar sus caderas contra las de su compañero, haciéndole gemir en un tono tan alto, que por fin el italiano pudo cantar victoria.

 _—_ _Ésta es la carta de mi victoria, Albafica._

Soltó un fuerte gemido, al sentir como Manigoldo llegó a su centro en una embestida cargada de ansiedad, siendo invadido por aquella calidez opresiva esparciéndose tan meticulosamente en sus paredes, que sin poder evitarlo, volvió a gemir.

—Ya no soportas tenerme lejos, Alba-chan. —Sonrió, jadeante—. Tu claro contrato, está por fin declarado.

—¿Cuál? —Tragó saliva en un intento de controlar su respiración agitada. Las palmas de Manigoldo se hundieron a ambos de su cabeza, y antes de responder, dejó una barrida en sus labios para volver a incorporarse.

 _—_ _Ya eres libre de elegir tu propia guillotina_. —Sin dar votos de respuesta, ya sean afirmativas o negativas. Extrajo su miembro con un movimiento grácil y al segundo siguiente le llenó de golpe, arrancándole sonidos a esas cuerdas vocales que tenían años sin ser usadas—. _Bienvenido a la humanidad_.

Abrió la boca para tomar aire, pero sintió los brazos de Manigoldo cernirse en su pecho con una fuerza parcialmente empleada y con fines poco ortodoxos para expulsarle todo el aire que restaba en sus pulmones, y que, claramente costaba entrar con esas embestidas que le robaban hasta el derecho de pensar. Manigoldo reciclaba el aire que había absorbido en sus propios pulmones y se lo transfería cuando invadía su boca, llenándole hasta la última represa vacía en su ser.

Las penetraciones se convirtieron de continúas y certeras, a violentas y desenfrenadas. Donde una fue tan salvaje que Albafica, ayudándose a mantenerse equilibrado del copete de la cama, despegó uno de los adornos de madera. Jadeó con fuerza y, el grito que tanto quería escuchar Manigoldo, salió finalmente cuando su cabeza se estrelló al copete de madera que le recibió cuando el placer explotó como una nube de gas venenoso. Intoxicándoles a que eso, sólo era el comienzo del deseo a seguir hundiéndose en las flamas ardientes que se conyugaban entre ellos. Respiraba con dificultad, y aún sentía la hombría de Manigoldo tirarle del cuerpo.

Después de la primera gota de sudor, un gran ejército la acompañó. Creando un diluviar de éxtasis en todo ese perfecto cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en la figura de plata que era. El cuerpo de ambos se pintó de ese brillo cristalino, ansiándose con ese apetito clandestino. Teniendo que soportar la cercanía sin poder poseerse. Albafica se había rendido ante las tantas insistencias del italiano, desde hace mucho. Y, cuando lo hizo suyo en aquella misión contra los santos negros en la misma antesala del inframundo, supo que desde ese momento su burbuja de aislamiento había sido pinchada.

Se habían unido de una manera inexplicable, Manigoldo controlaba las innumerables fiebres, se manejaba en delirios que le hacían diferenciar entre la realidad y la mentira.

Al principio fue costoso para el italiano, pero el hábito hace al monje. Y Albafica lo aprendió a las malas, cuando su primer sueño húmedo le obligó a bajar de su morada en plena madrugada y arremeter contra el guardián de la cuarta casa por incentivar y activar esas emociones que él tenía controladas, sólo, porque no las había experimentado.

Esa noche volvió a ser de él, cuando Manigoldo le había tomado la mano y lo había empujado sobre su cuerpo sentándolo sobre en su pelvis, y allí, supo que el verdadero castigo no era vivir en la soledad, sino, haber vivido sin soportar la necesidad de sentir ese travieso miembro dentro de sí.

De hacer todo lo necesario en apelar a su necesidad prima y colocarla de prioridad antes que, cierto santo llegara con sus bolas bien puestas y le estrellara contra la pared sumergiéndolo en un mar de preguntas que nunca llegó a estar.

Ahora se preguntaba: ¿Cuál era la necesidad primaria, la que debía apelar?

La cama chilló cuando Manigoldo embistió cuan toro desea encornar, haciendo que su compañero ahogara un potente gemido al no tener ya control ni en su propia voz. Se convertía en humano cuando Manigoldo le tomaba y, le llenaba cada cráter sin fondo en su organismo.

Su cabello, completamente bañado en sudor, se le adhería a la espalda y a las sienes. Pero eso incitó a ser la última gota inflamable y morir ambos incinerados. Y, si aquello era maquiavélico o aterrador poco les importaba, porque si algo tenían en común, era distinguir muy bien qué conceptos dejar a un lado cuando una cama los dividía.

— _Te pertenezco_ —jadeó buscando besarle, dando cada estocada con reducción energética, anunciando la escala alta de color escarlata—. Eres el único que logra saciarme.

Ahora la única realidad que le quedaba clara a Albafica, era que, tres cosas le había regalado ese impertinente desde un principio.

Una, el derecho de sentir calidez.

—Soy el único, que tiene… —No podía unir más de tres palabras sin tener un corte sintético al gemir—, que tiene el derecho a saciarte —Tomó las caderas de éste y las arremetió contra sí, arrancándose un gemido, en tanto Manigoldo le rodeaba el torso.

Dos, poder decir que algo le pertenecía.

Albafica le rodeó el cuello, entregando sus últimas fuerzas a su italiano. Donde se montó él solito en el regazo de éste, y le besó, por primera vez desde que, había comenzado aquella bendita locura. Llevando su mano hasta su parte baja y rozar con sus propias manos, el lubricado miembro a causa de la humedad de su entrada. Se levantó un poco, y acarició esa masa tan pueril y rebelde como su dueño, y fue él mismo quien volvió a llenarse, hendiéndose con su propia cuchilla. Extrayendo de ambas bocas, gemidos acompasados.

Al cerrar los ojos y ya no distinguir que le anestesiaba más, si era el placer o el dolor, pensó que definitivamente, sólo ese miembro podía estar en su interior. Si ése italiano le eligió como arma suicida y masoquista; entonces él le eligió como única cadena forjada para un reo cuya pena sólo era el exilio. Juntó su frente con la él, y lo entendió todo con ese arrebato tan salvaje, tan llenadero de emociones corrosivas como autodestructivas, supo que Manigoldo nació para ser la tapa que liberaría su tóxico aire, como también para cerrarlo.

Finalmente la supernova llegó en ambos, desintegrando sus últimas fuerzas y cayendo de espaldas a la cama en un último gemido sin sonido procedente de su garganta. Albafica le ciñó las caderas con sus piernas y le besó nuevamente, le besó porque así lo quería, y ése santo le había dado la llave para hacer con él lo que le viniera en gana.

— _Te quiero, Albafica_ —le susurró besándole los hinchados labios, sintiendo el alivio extravagante de cruzar esa la línea donde se llenaron de sus espermas y de sus propios cosmos.

Y tres…, conocer la libertad que conllevan los sentimientos.

Manigoldo esbozó esa torcida sonrisa, después de respirar sobre sus labios y sobreponerse ante la nueva bandera que no dictó un sólo ganador, sino dos. Albafica alzó la mano y le cubrió la mejilla, ambos bañados en sudor, ambos agotados, pero un último beso pudo ser finalmente, el fin de esa noche.

— _Puede que yo también_. —Y, después de la sonrisa delatante sobre su boca, ambos se dieron cuenta de que… se entendieron todo el tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** _A veces es mejor encender un lanzallamas que maldecir la oscuridad."_

 _\- Terry Pratchett_

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N** otas finales: ¿Qué puedo decir? advertí que era sólo lemon.

¿Alguien se ha preguntado cómo se comunican? Ajá en griego, en caso que están en Grecia, aunque en el anime esté en japonés jaja Yo piensi que esos tipos deben ser traductores googles deambulantes; ejemplo de Albafica que fue a Venecia y obviamente debió hablar italiano para hablar con Gioca. O Kardia hablar ruso para comunicarse con Unity. O Dégel hablando con Flourite, y con Seraphina al mismo tiempo, donde esa tipa debe hablar ruso también.

Y no creería que me dijeran, "es por el cosmos" porque ¿los que no tienen, qué? o ¿los hacen entender?

 **C** onclusión: ¡Traductores google dije! Kardia debe ser mi open english xD


End file.
